Family Disfunction
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: Trish Stratus is the third McMahon child and is falling hard for her co worker Dwayne.Family issue and a very odd Triple H always seem to get in the way.
1. Pilot

EARLY MORNING SEPTEMBER 3, 1997

Trish watched as Brad Pitt came closer to her, his enormous body towering over hers.She held in a gasp as he reached up to stroke her cheek. "Im gonna make you scream" he said, his voice filled with lust. Abruptly he grabbed her expensive baby tee, wrenching it from its place, catching her before she fell. Trish looked up into his eyes and searched for the very emotions that she herself, was feeling. She gazed into his eyes and he leaned down to engulf her mouth with his, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck-"RIIIINNNGGG"

The phone awoke Trish with a start. She reached over to shut it off and tried desperately to shake her head clear of the dreams that was starting to get good.

"Hello"

"Patricia?"

"Last time I checked, Mom."

"You sound different. Are you sick sweetheart?"

"No just tired. You did just wake me up."

"Well Patricia its high time you wake up and get dressed. No man wants a slob for a wife."

Trish rolled her eyes at her mothers words. At only twenty years old her mother was already preparing herself to have an old maid with forty cats for a daughter.

"Was there a reason you called?"

"Yes actually. Your school is still on strike right?"

"Mmmmhm."

"Do you have any plans til everything gets back on track?"

"You know I was think of just scrapping the whole doctor thing and going off to clown school."

"That is not funny Patricia.I swear you are your fathers daughter."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetheart. As I was saying, if you dont have anything going on right now, your dad and I could us you on the show."

"Oh mom you know I dont want to..."

"Yes I know. You want nothing to do with the family business but you are going to have to tell your father that. He has already created a storyline for you and everything."

"HE WHAT!Why would he do that?"

"I dont know. Im just calling to tell warn you and see how you are?"

Trish was firmly awake now. When her professor went on strike Trish had planned on taking a break. Maybe lounge around her house all day in extra comfortable clothes and eat all the unhealthy crap she could get her hands on.

"Trish?"

"Im still here."

"Ok well just call your father."

"Ill do that as soon as we hang up."

" goodbye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

When she arrived at the door, she knocked timidly, butterlies doing summersaults were disrupting her insides.

"Its open!" her dads voice practically screamed. She frowned at this. Wasn't he the one calling her for help. Pushing that aside, she opened the door to see her dad, her brother, and a random whose cheap colone slapped her in the face when she entered. "Oh God", she thought, "What have I gotten myself into".

She glanced around the room as all three men stood being gentlemen. Shane smiled wicked at seeing his baby sister doing the one thing see swore she never would. When he came over to give her a hug Trish had to stop herself from smacking him.

"Hey seeing you here." Shane whispered in her ear.

"Bite Me." she replied.

They pulled apart and Trish turned to her dad who was holding out his arms as if waiting for her to jump him like she did when she was small. She couldnt help but smile at this and quickly go over and hug her dad whom she hadnt seen in a long time.

"Its good to see you pumpkin."

"Good to be seen Daddy." she said as they pulled apart. Vince still held his youngest around the waist and turned to the other guy in the room who looked very uncomfortable and out of place.

"Pumpkin this is our director of talent relations,John Laurenitis. John this is my little princess Patricia." Vince gave her another firm squeeze and she cringed at the mention of her real name.

"Call me Trish." she quickly told the man.

"Nice to meet you Trish."

"John is going to give you your information."

"Information?"

"You know hotel accomedations,script,bus pass,plane tickets,that sort of thing." John explained her.

"Wow a paying job. Thats a first for you right Patricia." Shane teased.

"Thats because ive been in college dear brother. Besides not everyone can pull off hurling themselves off a ladder and kissing butt at the same time." Trish retorted.

"OK kids settle down. John you can just leave thing here then your free to go." John knodded and quietly walked out the door.

Trish went over to sit in one of the chairs around her dads massive table. Shane followed suit while Vince went to answer a call.

"So."

"So."

"So have heard Stephanie has a new boyfriend?"

"Let me geuss big, dumb, and golddigger?"

"As usual. But this time mom and dad actually approve. He is one of the wrestlers around here."

"Its about time. Stephanie could only go so long in the land of steroids and meat-heads before hooking up. So who is?"

"Triple H."

"A blonde? Wow she usually hates blondes."

"Your blonde."

"Exactly! Do you like him?"

"No I cant stand the guy. He used to be apart of the Kliq dad would always be yelling about and he is like ten years older than her. That plus a couple friends of mine say he is a real asshole to the younger guys."

"Ofcourse he is an asshole thats Steph deal breaker. She should wear a shirt that says,"All Asshole Apply Here". Trish joked getting a laugh from her brother.

"Its good to have you and your comments back Patricia."

"TRISH is glad to be back," Trish said putting emphasises on her name. They both looked over at there dad who did not seem to be ending the conversation very soon.

"You wanna go down and grab something to eat?" Shane suggested and Trish followed.

As they walk around the headquater Trish noticed various wrestlers from the television. Silently she wondered why they were there instead of at the arena or something. She could see a few eyes following her as she walked with Shane but he seemed to be oblivious to the on lookers.

"Trish, you may find it hard to believe but most of these people dont know your a McMahon. So incase your wondering they arent loooking at you because of your looks. They are shocked to see a new girl." Shane said both shocking and annoying his sister as they stepped into the elevator along with a few other people. Trish couldnt stop herself from looking around.

Behind her were people she knew to be Team Extreme. She was a bit shocked to see they actually dressed like that in real life and Jeff's hair was still colored. Jeff had been bobbing his head to what ever was on his cd player. Matt seemed to be in his own world at the moment. Lita on the other hand noticed Trish watching her and decided to introduce herself.

"Im Amy, how's it going?" she said offering a hand shake which Trish quickly accepted.

"Good, Im Trish by the way."

"New girl?"

"Umm you could say that." Trish said not really knowing how to answer that question. Was she a new girl even though she would inherit thirty-three percent of the company.

"Cool." Lita said in such a mellow tone Trish had to wonder if she was being sarcastic.

"So are you excited to be here?"

"Not really. It was more of my family pushing me to do this."

"I resent that. You can drag your fat ass back to Canada for all I care."

"God can you just shut up for a second please."

"Why because you hate the truth?"

"No because your breath smells and I dont have a dvd sized mint to give you." Trish said shuting Shane up for good before turning back to Lita.

"Brother?" Lita gestured to Shane not looking shocked at all. Trish figured she was so mellow she didnt care.

"Only by blood." both girls laughed a this causing Shane to growl but not say anything because he didnt want to take the chance at Trish being serious about the whole bad breath thing.

*DING*

The elevator door opened and Shane bolted out.

"I thought you said we were going to eat." she yelled after him.

"Go. Ill meet you there in five." Shane said before the doors closed.

"Is he ok?"

" probably just went to brush his teeth or something." Trish said in all seriousness. "Do you know which floor the cafeteria is on?"

"Yeah that where were going now. It the second floor."

"Thanks." Trish said and they went into a confortable silence. The elevator stopped again on the third floor and in walked none other than the jabroni beater himself looking tired and a liitle bit grumpy with his dark shades on indoors. Even with the sunshades and plain sweats on her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. She'd seen him on tv and thought he was hot but now she was thinking she needed to get her tv replaced cause this guy was gorgeous.

She was brought out of her daze by Amy leaning forward and whispering, "He doesnt like it when girls drool." Trish quickly and shot Lita an appreciative glance. He was just so beyond hot she lost herself for a moment. Thank goodness the ride was only a few seconds longer because she found herself starring at him again.

The elevator doors opened and everyone dispersed hoing there own places, leaving Trish to awkwardly stand there looking around for a seat. She spotted a seat near the back that made her smile. Sitting there in a nicely tailored pants suit was none other than big sister herself Stephanie McMahon. Making her way to the table Trsih passed alot of people including a certain superstar who'd noticed her in elevator. His eyes followed her until she made it to the table then quickly turned back realizing he was starring at the blonde bombshell.

Trish sat next to Stephanie who was too busy eating a salad to look up.

"This seat is taken."

"No space for your own baby sister?"

Stephanies eyes widened in dropped her plastic spork and hugged her sister.

"Trish!Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"Daddy finally stuck me with a say I mind much, there does seem to be quite alot of eye candy here."

"There is but dad would have a heart attack if another one of use hooked up with a wrestler."

"So does that mean you are seeing a wrestler now?" Trish gasped.

"Dont act like you didnt expect it to happen. You and Shane probably had a bet on how long it took for he to hook up with one."

"What!Us!Never." Trish said in mock shock.

"Whatever you say." Stephanie chuckled.

"So who is he?"

Stephanie was about to answer but was cut off by a few guys talking loudly as they took seats around the women. Stephanie smiled at the intrusion or at least at men in question. From watching wrestling, Trish recougnized them all and heard nothing good about them from anyone. The leader of the group, Triple H, slung an arm around Stephanie turning his attention from his friends to her.

"Hey babe sorry im so late.I had to straighten a few things out with Shawn." Stephanie knodded cutely at his words seemingly ok with his excuse. The men around the table finally started to notice Trish's presense. The man with extremely greasy hair she knew to be X-Pac was the first to say something.

"Well hello there gorgeous. You just gonna sit there and not introduce yourself."

"Im Trish." Trish held out a hand to him and was caught off gaurd when he turned her hand over and kissed it as a greeting. Trish laughed inside thinking of how this guy was so nothing even close to having a chance at her.

"Trish huh. Thats such a pretty me, what are you doing here in the land of testosterone?New diva?"

"She's my sister. She's just here for a storyline until her school gets off strike." Stephanie interupted and explained. At hearing this the men seemed to sit a little straighter after hearing she wasnt just some new girl but their boss.

"I didnt know you had a sister." Triple H told Stephanie while looking Trish upand gave her a cool smile and Trish had a hard time focusing on anything but his nose.'Wow that thing is huge!'she thought.

"You never asked."

"Dont take it personal. My exsistence is on a need to know geussing your the one thats been courting my sister."

"Paul."Triple H held out his hand for a shake and Trish thanked god he wasnt like his greasy friend over there who was now shamelessly starring at her.

"Nice to meet you heard absolutely nothing about you." she joked ccausing Stephanie to glare at her.

"I geuss your not the only one whose exsistence is on a need to know basis." he said and everyone busted out laughing as if it was the funniest thing they had every heard. The laughter actually scared Trish a little but as she looked around she went from scared to embarassed in a matter of seconds. Everyone was watching them with wide eyes, some were even shaking their heads at the display. Trish's eyes landed on Rock who seemed annoyed at the outburst. Trish turned her face a hid from his gaze. She didnt understand why they were laughing so much. What he said wasnt even funny.

When she saw Shane exit the elevator out the corner of her eye she quuickly excused herself and went to meet up with him. When she reached him he was looking at the table she'd just departed in confusion. They were actually still laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Steroids and a deadly combination." Trish said getting a chuckle from Shane who put an arm around her shoulder.

"Ya know what your not so bad kid."

"Ditto." Trish smile poking him in the ribs.

They set out to get their food and find a seat.

"There arent anymore seats empty." Trsih stated the obvious causing Shane to roll his eyes.

"We can sit with a couple of my friends." he said directing her around the room.

"You dont mean the same table as Stephanie, right. I do like having more than two brain cells Shane-O."

"God no!Look there is two type of people doucebags and everyone else."

"I dont have to ask which side Stephanie is on." Trish again looked at her sister who was now ingaging in very public display of affection that made even Trish blush.

They ended up sitting at the same table as Steve Austin,Kurt Angle, and The Rock. Trish didnt know weither to be exicted or nervous about sitting with him.'What the hell is wrong with me?Im acting like a stupid sixteen year old again.'she thought and tried to shake it of as Shane made the introductions. Shane,Steve,and Kurt seemed to be have their own conversation about god knows what which left Dwayne and Trish open for their own conversation.

"So how long have you been doing this?"

"To date three years. I got into because of my family. I was up in canada playing with the football leagues up there."

"Canada!Really!No way, I live up there now. Im studing Kinesiology at York University right now."

"It was nice up there. It wasnt as busy the states. So what were you planning on doing with your major?Teaching?

"I actually want to be a doctor."

"A doctor!Wow thats a long way from the wrestling business."

"Yeah well.I love wrestling but it not really my thing."

"Its not for I geuss it a good thing .God forbid I get injured, I could have my own personal doctor nurse me back to health."

Trishs breath hitched in her that him flirting with her?Was The Rock actually fkirting with looked over and he had a broad one hundred watt smile on his he was definitely flirting with of her big brother no that just made him a little hotter in her eyes if possible.

"You probably wont be able to afford me."

"A smart, beautiful woman like you probably isnt even up for sale."

"You'd be surprised."

"Would I?"

" more ways then one." she said then imidiately regretted it thinking it was much to around Stephanie just for a second must have rubbed of on her. Dwayne didnt seem to mind though. He was smiling at her bluntness. She could melt when he smiled.'I geuss being here wont be soo bad.'she thought.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE FIRST COMMENT AND CHECK OUT A FRIEND OF MINE,WrestlingMark11's new stories.


	2. Chapter 2

APRIL 21,1998

Trish angrily paced around her boyfriends house with the phone glued to her ear. She was currently yelling at her brother,not because she was mad at him,because she needed to vent her anger towards her sister and her dad. Shane listened patiently as Trish ranted about how stupid and annoying her family was being. Shane gave her a 'mmhm' every now and then to make her think he was still listening. The drama between was finally starting to get to him and even though he knew Trish was right the best thing to do was not take could only hope Dwayne would come home and interupt their conversation letting him get off the phone and on top of his wife Marissa.

"Shane im serious this time. How can dad side with her and that grade A douchebag over me?"

"I dont know Trish."

"Me either. You know the worst part of this is how its effecting Dwayne's career. Dad only gave him that movie role to keep us apart."

"I know Trish."

"I just dont get why he dislikes Dwayne so much. He has been nothing but kind to everyone yet dad is so quick to listen to the bullshit that comes out of Pauls me if im wrong but isnt Paul the one who finds it funny to gesture to his croch every single night.I mean what thirty year old man does that."

"I dont know Trish."

"Ill tell you who. The man Stephanie seems to love more than anything. She has always fallen for losers,what makes this guy any different?"

"I know Trish."

"All the bullshit Dwayne has had to but up with is total expects me to came with you guys on a vacation without Dwayne yet Stephanie gets to bring is so out of his mind if he thinks in doing that."

"I know Trish."

Trish heard the upstairs shower cut off which meant Dwayne was finally done with his marathon shower.

"Shane I have to call you back,Dwayne's out of the shower."

"I dont know Trish." he answered not hearing what she had simply rolled her eyes at the phone and through it on the couch before making her way was at his closet picking out something to wear when she came to sit on his bed.

"Ive been thinking."

"Yeah." Dwayne pulled out a red polo shirt and pair of tan cargo shorts and laid them out on the he went in search of some underwear and apair of socks.

"What if I didnt go with my family on that trip. I could spend my time off with you or with Amy and would definitley be more fun."

"I just brought new socks last month. How the hell can I not find a match pair." he said frustrated looking through his sock drawer.

"So what do you think?"

"About?"

"About me not going on the family vaca."

"Oh thats a horrible idea."

"Why do you say that? Its a cruise with a bunch of jerks with sticks up their butts." Trish explained.

Dwayne smiled at finally finding two matching socks. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on under the towel that covered his lower half.

"I know babe but they are still your family." he said pulling on his cargo shorts.

"So."

"So they love you and you cant just write them off because they dont like me." he explained getting some cologne off his dresser and giving his naked chest a few sprays.

"Its not all of know my mom adores you and Shane is practically here every night."

"So your gonna make them suffer for the way Stephanie and Vince act." he pulled his shirt on.

"Its not just that."

"Then what is it?" Dwayne asked finally dressed and give Trish his full attention. He laid on his bed getting comfortable. He motioned for her to lay beside him.

"I dont entirely feel comfortable around Paul.I mean, he had never said or done anything but I just get this vibe from him."

"What do you mean?"

"Its just the way he looks at me. He never looks me in the always my chest or my butt or my freaking gross!"

Dwayne chuckled at her words causing Trish to frown at him and gently slap his chest.

"Thats not should be calling him now defending my honor not laughing."

"Babe I rarely look you in the eye hatd to focus when you have 'the girls' in someones face."

"But thats not the same my my sisters boyfriend!"

"I know,I know and if you really dont feel confortable then you shouldnt know I supprt you either your the one who gets to tell covering for you this time."

"But Baby."

"Dont but baby me.I have a game to go to and your mom is coming here at three the perfect time to tell her."

"Your gonna make me face her alone!"

"Dont worry babe.I have 911 on speed dial."

Later that Day Trish and Lilian Garcia were walking around a music store waiting from Lita to make an appearance.

"Where the hell is she?" Trish asked getting impatient.

"She was hanging out with Adam last time I spoke to should be here soon."

"Adam as in Copeland."

"Yeah."

"As in Edge,Adam Copeland."

"Yeah."

"As in Edge and Christian,Adam Copeland."

"YES!" Lilian yelled getting annoied with her friend.

"Geez Lilian you dont have to yell.I heard you the first time."

Lilian just glared at her and moved down the aisled away from her was looking at an old Michael Jackson cd when Trish decided to join her again.

"So or friend is being hit on by a Smooth Criminal huh."

"If you say so."

"Come on Lil, you can tell me you cant see the chemistry between Adam and Amy."

"Nope I dont."

"Come on your not and Amy are so cute just fit PB&J or macoroni and cheese or hansel and gretal."

"Hansel and Gretal?" Lilian raised and eybrow at her blonde friend.

"It was all I could think of." Trish reasoned."Bottom line is those two would be great together."

"Have you forgotten about her actual boyfriend Matt."

"Matt,Splat!He is so last he isnt boyfriend you know what he got her for Valentines Day last year?"

"Im sure your gonna tell me."

"A filing cabinet!"

"I dont know how Dwayne deals with you."

"The same way you cant help but love me."she gave Lilian a big hug causing a few teenage boys to look their Trish pulled away she gave Lilians butt an nice swat before turning to the boys."Yeah im hittin that." she said and the boys seemed to stop breathing for a while.

"You terrible you know that." a new voice entered the picture and the girls turned to see Lita standing there smirking at her friends.

"Well its about time.I was beginning to think you'd been trampled by cows or ubducted by aliens or something like that." Amy raised her eyebrows at her friend who seemed to be more esccentic than usual.

"Dont worry about went to a football game and didnt put out first or so she says." Lilian explained.

"He is such tease but I love him anyway."

"Geez id hate to see you drunk Trish."

"Oh me too.I get boring and start taking about things like politics and the weather."Trish shivered at the thought.

"Oook well now that you here we can finally go out to eat." Liliian rubbed the hands together.

"Why dont you asked the clerk about the best places.I have to talk to Trish about something right quick." Amy suggested and Lilian gladly went off to talk to the older grntleman at the desk.

"Whats up?"

"I talked to Adam today he said he over heard Hunter and a few other guys talking about you."

"So."

"So it wasnt platonic Trish! Adam said it was pretty graphic and Jay heard them you talk to Dwayne about this yet?"

"Sorta.I told him I wasnt comfortable around Paul but I didnt tell him why.I dont think he would try anything while he's seeing Stephanie so I dont see a need to get Dwayne does have a really short temper."

"OK, I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Ames." the two grils hugged alerting the teenage boys again. Trish smirked in their direction and smacked Lita's butt."Yeap im hittin this too." she told them causing Lita to laugh.

**Thats it for chapter getting mixed reactions over Trish's do you think about comment and for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Late July 12,2000**

Trish was in her hotelroom watching the debut if the show she was positive would her new favorite, Smallville. She sat comfortable in a pair of Rocks boxers and a oversized 'Team Bring It' t-shirt. With the popcorn nestled between her legs, Trish couldn't help but wonder if she would make a good superman. She sould just imagine herself in the red and blue flying around Toronto saving cats from trees. She would've to ask Dwayne about it because he was asleep in the bed room after a paticularly rough night. She didnt want to distub him because he was extra cranky while tired.

"I would be a great superman." she said outloud talking to herself. Then the boy on the television caught a car with his bare hands.

"Ok maybe not superman but definitely wonder woman." she spoke to herself then went back to quietly watching her show until she got a frantic knock on her door.

"Hold your horses im coming." she said setting her bowl to the side and pressing pause on the hotel had to wonder who was knocking on her door a ten at night.

As she approached the door she could hear what sounded like two people fighting out in the hallway,very loudly I must add. Trish tried to reach the peephole but was to short so she had no choice but to open the door.

On the other side of it looked to be crying and yelling at Hunter. Both were scantily clad in just their sleep clothes and niether seemed to realize she had opened the door.

"Steph, sweetie calm down."Trish said in a soft tone as other door started to open and people started to look ot wanting to get a glimpse at what was keeping them up. Stephanie's head snapped to Trish and it was like Stephanie saw red.

" LITTLE BITCH!THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"Stephanie yelled getting in Trish's was so confused and shocked she didnt know what to do but stand there. Hunter stood leaning against the wall watching them uncomfortably but not making a move to stop Stephanie.

"I NEVER THOUGHT MY OWN SISTER WOULD DO THIS KIND OF SHIT TO ME!"Stephanie shoved Trish causing her to stumble back and use the arm of the couch to catch her fall. At this point, Shane who was on the same hall came to the room after hearing his sisters' voice blaring through the hallways.

"Stephanie calm down." he told and came stand infront of her.

"What did I do?"Trish asked getting pissed by the second. She looked over at Hunter who was now full on smirking at what was transpiring.

"DONT ACT INNOCENT YOU LITTLE SLUT.I KNOW YOU HONESTLY THINK PAUL WOULDNT TELL ME?"

Dwayne finally walked out of the bedroom after putting some clothes on. Usually he would just try an defuse the the situation but right now he was tired and hungry and had just been woken up from a dream about a naked Trish fixing dinner so he was pissed,

"What the hell is going on here?" asked everyone,his eyes still adjusting to the light.

"DOES HE KNOW?DID YOU TELL HIM YOUR A BITCHY LITTLE CHEATING TRAMP!"Stephanie snapped and actually lunged for Trish.

Trish was now red hot at being called out of her name again especially infront of Dwayne. She stood up from the couch and started yelling back. Shane now had Stephanie pinned to the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU CRAZY BITCH?"

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU TRYING TO SLEEP WITH TOLD ME EVERYTHING YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!" Stephanie screamed and Trish ran to attack got one good shot in at Stephanies eye before Hunters arms snaked around her waist and he though her on the went to yell at her but was met with a extremely stiff punch to the side of his face from went down but quickly recovered and before they knew it the two men were beating the hell out of each other.

"STEVE,KURT COME HELP!"Shane yelled for his friends knowing they were in the hall listening even if no one dared to look inside.

Seeing this as her opportunity Stephanie kneed Shane in the crotch and jumped Trish who was now crying and yelled for Dwayne and Hunter to stop. Stephanie being the person she was started slapping but Trish quickly got the upperhand by punching Stephanie in the nose. Trish moved to straddle Stephanie and went to town on her Jim Ross was there he would say Trish was beating Stephanie like a government mule.

Steve,Kurt and some other guys ran in and broke up the men were a bloody mess but Dwayne was the only one having to be held down by two guys while Hunter was too busy trying to stay away from him.

"You fucking psycho!"Trish yelled as Stephanie grabbed a hold of her hair and wouldnt let go. Thats when one of the guys left Hunters side and pulled the girls apart. Stephanie didnt want to let Trish's hair go so Trish gave her one good kick to the abdomen and she quickly let go so she could clutch her stomach.

Shane now held Trish while Hunter went over to cover Stephanie.

"I would never sleep with him you crazy to think I want anything to do you his old ass." Trish said out of breath.

"Your not my nothing me nothing!" Stephanie said out of breath causing Trish to try and get away from Shane and attack her pulled her up and with the help of Kurt and Paul Wright they left leaving Dwayne and Trish to calm down themselves. Once Dwayne had calmed down enough his friends talked him and Trish into going to the local emergency room to get checked out.

Steve insisted on driving them but Dwayne he drove them, bloody eye and tried to speak to him but came to the immediately and disheartening conclusion that he wasnt speaking to her. That hurt worse than any slap Stephanie landed and believe me Stephanies slaps were deadly.

**Thats it for chapter three.I know its shorter than the others but I really wanted this to be strictly a review and Thanks for reading! **


End file.
